Trembling Hands
by roguexvi
Summary: Rogue decides to take up Magneto on his offer to help her obtain control. This is a sequel to 'Fumbling Towards Clarity'. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Trembling Hands**

**By willowaus**

**Sequel to Fumbling Towards Clarity**

**Rogue decides to take up Magneto on his offer to help her obtain control.**

_With trembling hands she reaches up_

_A stranger's flesh is offered_

Taking a deep breath, Rogue surveyed her bedroom one last time before finally closing the suitcase. Not everything had been packed away, she'd promised the Professor that this was only temporary--_just a trial session_--and had made sure to leave enough behind that would convince the others and _herself_ of that. She didn't want to leave. The mansion was her home now, the people, well, _most_ of the people she cared for were housed in these walls. But, how could any of them fault her for wanting to try something that might help her finally obtain control of her powers?

So, it involved one of the X-Men's enemies. She couldn't quite care about that, not with her own mother being listed as an enemy. _Or is she on the side of angels again?_ Rogue shrugged, Mystique's motives were something she doubted she'd ever be able to fully comprehend.

"This is foolish, darlin'."

Rogue tilted her head and nodded at Wolverine who was leaning against the door frame, smoking his signature cigar. "So, you're the one they sent to try and talk me out of this?"

"One-eye really wanted to but no one thought you'd listen to him."

Rogue shrugged. "Not if all he was gonna do was yell again." She zipped the suitcase closed and looked down at the small communicator lying on her bedspread. "It's not like this is gonna be permanent or anything." She turned around, eyes pleading with him, _anyone_ to understand. "He offered to help me with my powers. What would it be saying about me if I'm not even willing to give this a try?"

"That you don't trust him," Wolverine replied bluntly, before blowing a puff of smoke at her.

She averted her gaze and sighed. "But I _do_ trust him. For now, at least." She knew they all wanted to know why that was and that her honest answer of 'he saved my life' wasn't going to cut it much longer but it was all she could tell them. She hardly understood why she trusted him herself, how the hell was she supposed to explain it.

"I got Nightcrawler on standby if you get in trouble. He's confident he could get us all there in one piece," Wolverine informed her and picked up her suitcase.

"Magnus ain't gonna hurt me, Logan." She retrieved the teddy bear and communicator from her bed and started out of the room.

"Callin' him Magnus now?"

"Better than calling him Lord Magneto, ain't it?" Rogue retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Keep reminding yourself that, darlin'." He stubbed out his cigar and started down the stairwell.

She followed him, taking a deep breath as they reached the first floor. The others were there, their expressions ranging from idly curious to outright rage. "You will always have a place here, Rogue," Xavier informed her, smiling gently as he steepled his hands in his lap. "Please do not hesitate to call if something should go...wrong."

"This is absurd," Scott began, shaking his head vehemently.

Xavier gave him a hard look. "Scott--"

"No. You all know it is. Magneto has something planned. There's an ulterior motive--"

"Scott, _enough_," Xavier warned, and Rogue frowned, taking her suitcase from Wolverine.

"I should probably meet him alone." She smiled sheepishly and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Professor," she continued, turning her attention to him. "I ain't gonna be away forever. I just...I have to try."

She nodded to Ororo and the others, thankful she'd already done her goodbyes. Removing an envelope from her pocket, she handed it to Wolverine. "Can you make sure mom--Mystique gets this?" At his nod, she grinned reassuringly and exited the mansion, ignoring Scott's angry tirade as the door closed. Of all of the X-Men she knew he'd be the one to put up the most fuss. His explosion after she'd informed them of her plans would probably go down as his longest diatribe on record so far at the mansion.

Rogue could feel all their gazes on her as she traveled down the driveway to the gate, certain they were watching her from various windows and if the nagging feeling in the back of her mind was correct, they were most likely tailing her as well. She perceived movement out of the corner of her eye, spotting Wolverine in the treeline watching her carefully as she waited for the large steel entrance to give way for her.

_Do not hesitate to call, Rogue_, Xavier reiterated as the gate opened.

"I won't," she murmured, and took a deep breath before exiting. She spotted Magneto standing near the bench across the street, his expression impassive as he surveyed the mansion's stone wall.

Hesitating, she waved before crossing the road to join him.

"I'm surprised no one has followed you," he stated, taking her suitcase from her.

"It ain't heavy," she protested, before acquiescing. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Scott wasn't exactly thrilled with this arrangement."

Magneto snorted and she felt something envelop her body before they started rising into the air. "Cyclops will never be able to trust me, even when my plans are hardly nefarious in nature."

"I'll be able to call down to them somehow, right?" Rogue peered at him, pursing her lips slightly in apprehension. "If I don't contact them once a week, Wolverine's threatened to make his way to your space station and...what were his words? Oh yeah, 'eviscerate the son of a bitch'."

"He may certainly _try_," Magneto replied, his features darkening briefly before looking at her. "And yes, you are free to use all the mechanics of the station, Rogue. It will be as much your home as it is mine."

Rogue's smile faltered. The mansion was her home. "How long do you think its going to take...for you to help me?"

He sighed, jaw tightening slightly. "I do not know."

She nodded, and forced a smile. "At least you're honest." Looking away from him, she watched as the world beneath them began to shrink, the temperature dropping significantly as they exited Earth's atmosphere. Her eyes widened in wonder as she peered at the planet, always amazed at seeing it from the vantage point of space.

"It is a wonder to behold," Magneto murmured, stilling their rise. "From here one cannot see the turmoil that is currently occurring below. Allows for the false belief that all is peaceful."

Rogue gave him a sidelong look. "You sure know how to depress a person."

He gave a brief smile and nodded his head. "Forgive me." He continued their rise, bringing them towards his asteroid home. "You will miss the trappings of Earth soon enough."

She didn't respond to that, unsure what would be appropriate as they entered the base. "Welcome to Asteroid M," he stated, placing them onto the metal floor.

"Interesting choice of a name." She grinned at him and picked up her suitcase, looking carefully around as she tried to gather her bearings.

"I'll show you to your quarters. After you have unpacked I can show you the rest of the station." He looked seriously at her. "There will be times that I will not want to be disturbed."

Rogue nodded. "Same here."

Her suitcase levitated out of her hand and a few meters in front of them as he began walking down the hallway. She hurried to keep up with him, her mind ablaze with doubt, wondering what the hell she'd been thinking when she'd agreed to this. It wasn't that she was afraid of Magneto, she knew she could take him down in a heartbeat if needed but there was something lingering in her mind, making her nervous about being alone with him. She shrugged and crossed her arms, tightening her grip on the small bear. _Probably cause of Scott's words earlier,_ she justified. _He's offering to help you. Don't be a damn fool._

They stopped in front of a metallic doorway and as it slid open she couldn't help but think of the _Star Trek_ show Beast was fond of. "Do with it as you will, Rogue," Magneto told her, as he stepped inside, placing the suitcase on the bed. "There is a bathroom through the door to your right and the closet is on the left. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

She nodded, frowning at the copious amounts of metal. "I ain't planning on being here that long to tell you the truth," she informed him, unzipping her bag. "Only brought the essentials."

His eyes darkened, jaw tightening slightly and he nodded. "Very well."

"It ain't..." She raked a hand through her hair. "It ain't that I'm not grateful for you offering to help me, Magneto." She couldn't quite bring herself to call him Magnus to his face. "I..it..."

"I hardly expected you to stay indefinitely, Rogue," he replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Unpack. I'll retrieve you when you are done." He exited without another word and she frowned as the doorway closed.

She shrugged and emptied the contents of the suitcase onto the bed, quickly putting away her clothes in the small dresser and hanging a few odds and ends in the rather large closet. The small bear was placed on the pillow and she clipped the communicator to her waist, wanting easy access to it, suddenly feeling very paranoid. Shaking her head in frustration, she undid it and tossed the communicator onto the bedside table. "Metal," she muttered, rolling her eyes as she gathered her bath items and deposited them in the bathroom, pleased there was a rather large tub, even if it was metal as well.

There was a loud knock on her door as she set out the picture frame of a recent team photograph. "Yeah?"

The door opened and she adjusted the frame, fingers briefly skirting over the communicator. "Have you finished?"

"Yeah." She pushed the suitcase into the closet and clasped her hands behind her back, watching him intently.

His eyes narrowed and he waved for her to follow him. "You did not use to be this...hesitant. You've been listening to your teammates' assessments of me."

She shrugged, following him down the hallway. "Just cause I've been listening don't exactly mean I agree. 'Sides, Scott can be pretty loud when he wants. I doubt there was a single person in Westchester that didn't hear him."

He laughed at that and she froze, raising a brow at him. "You've heard me laugh before, girl," he stated, sighing at her apparent agitation. "This will not work, Rogue, if you cannot trust me."

"I _do_ trust you," she murmured, watching him intently. "Just nervous is all. Need to get my bearings." _Get the others' doubts out of my head_.

He nodded and continued on, showing her various parts of the station and she memorized the steps, wanting to be able to maneuver her way around without his guidance. They stopped at his study and he waved the door open. It reminded her of the Professor's study, though the desk and bookcases here were metal instead of a deep mahogany. "This is where we will work on your power. If the door is closed, I will want to be left alone."

Rogue nodded. "How are we doing that? Working on my power?" she asked, taking a seat on the long sofa.

He sat across from her in the metal chair by the desk, sitting as regally as ever and she was suddenly reminded of a king overlooking his subjects. "You told me while we were in the Savage Land that you've come to rely on your secondary powers."

She nodded, curling her feet underneath her body. "Yeah, didn't realize I had until all my powers went away."

"You do not use your own power except for a last resort," he stated, and she didn't like the reproachful tone in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I ain't a fan of having people in my head." Her tone was defensive, eyes narrowing slightly as she crossed her arms in agitation.

"You are scared of it." She _really_ didn't like the smirk on his face.

"Of course I am," she retorted, rolling her eyes at him. "When _you_ can kill someone by accidentally touching them let me know how calm you are about it."

"Child, you cannot kill them with an accidental touch," Magneto reminded, steepling his fingers in his lap which reminded her of Xavier. "You had to hold on for awhile to cause the damage that you did to Carol Danvers."

She merely glared at him, having no adequate response. "Do you have no concept of how powerful you could be?" he asked, and she held up a hand.

"Just stop, Magneto. If the reason I'm here is for you to make me more _powerful_ then I should just go pack my bags."

He shook his head. "In order to gain control of your power, Rogue, you need to _use_ it. Just as I told you at the restaurant. You will never acquire the control you so fervently desire if you hide yourself away in layers of clothing and gloves." He looked distastefully down at the material covering her hands. "There are two of us on this station, child, and yet you persist in wearing those. I would hardly crumble."

"Maybe I ain't protecting you," she countered, hands balling into tight fists. "_Maybe_, I just don't want you in my head."

"Then, what I would propose we do will never work."

"You really are an arrogant man." She expelled an exasperated breath, watching him intently.

"Thank you," he murmured, and rose. "Do you wish to know what I mean to do?"

She nodded, tensing as he approached her. He faltered briefly and looked down at her with narrowed eyes. "It is not my goal to scare you, Rogue."

"You're an intimidating man, Magneto," she stated, forcing herself to calm down.

"You will work on using your power." He held up a hand, cutting off her protests, and continued. "I believe you will be able to retrieve information from anyone with a touch--"

"It doesn't work like that," Rogue interrupted, shaking her head adamantly. "Its just a whole lot of confusion and power."

"Because you have not trained to filter out the nonsense, to focus on what you need," he countered, and grasped her hand.

She stiffened as he began pulling off her glove, breath quickening as she looked up at him. She could pull away from him easily--her superstrength would make it an easy enough task--but she wanted to see what he was going to do. His bare hand brushed against hers and he smirked. "Ah, look, an accidental touch and I am still alive."

She glared before gasping as he grasped her hand tightly. Her power started almost immediately, his thoughts and emotions rushing into her like a tidal wave. She could feel the metal around them and her eyes widened as various objects in the room rose into the air. "Stop it," she growled and wrenched her hand away, overwhelmed by his presence.

His gloved hand grasped her bare one again. "Now this time, Rogue, tell me where Theoretical Physics is located," he ordered, his flesh connecting with hers.

She cried out, not wanting another dose of him so soon, and closed her eyes, trying to focus on that piece of information. Something dark twisted inside of her and she bit her lip at the wave of arousal that flashed through her before pulling away from him. Her eyes widened and she held her hand close to her body, locating the information he'd asked her to find. "Third book from the right on the top shelf," she stated, her breathing heavy. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," he informed her, settling back in his chair. "You merely focused on what you wanted to learn from me and were able to retrieve the correlating information."

"Right." She raked a hand through her hair. "And that...that's supposed to help me control my power?"

He smiled slowly. "I believe once you have mastered what you can do with your power, you will acquire the knowledge to help you stop it from absorbing anyone." His gaze hardened briefly before he shook his head, expression softening. "I did not have control of my powers for many years, Rogue. It was harnessed through a lifetime of practice. Do not expect this to come easily."

"I know there's no easy switch, not unless I used some kind of power inhibitor or something. But that just feels like cheating." She shrugged, tucking her hands into her lap. "Can't just get rid of my power, its part of who I am."

"Yes, it is." He looked like he had more to say, but merely stood and motioned for her to follow. "I have more areas for you to see."

Rogue nodded, quietly following him through the station as she mulled over what had just happened. "Magneto?" she finally asked, as they were nearing her quarters. "Why...why are you helping me?"

His footsteps faltered and he turned, fixing her with a hard stare. "You are a mutant, Rogue," he stated, before turning back towards her room and waved the door open. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. You are free to do as you please and do not need to join me if you do not wish."

"Are you cooking? I could help," she offered.

"I have a fashioned a robot that cooks most meals unless I feel so inclined. You may cook if you wish." He nodded to her and then turned, walking quickly down the hall and leaving her alone.

She entered the room and sat down on the bed. Sighing, she drew her fingers over the communicator and stared at the photograph. _What the hell am I doing here?_ She took a deep breath and laid back on the mattress, contemplating what had occurred in his study. Her power had never been used that way before, to extract information and she briefly wondered if that was what Mystique would have had her do after a time, if she hadn't left. Turning onto her side, she pursed her lips and tried to stifle the lingering darker emotion she'd pulled from him that was making her body feel like it was on fire.

Control, this was all about obtaining control, nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Talking in Circles  
**Author:** **willowaus**  
**Character/Pairing:** Magneto, Rogue  
**Verse:** 616, after Uncanny X-Men 275 but before X-Men (2cnd series) #1  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Rogue's lessons with Magneto progress and take a turn she didn't expect. Sequel to Trembling Hands

Life settled into a simple routine and Rogue wasn't too sure how to take that. She had no intentions of getting used to living up here, to making this into her new home, and would remind herself of that fact every morning as she stared down at Earth from where she sat eating breakfast. It was a lot quieter up here and she found herself missing the constant hyginks of Bobby or smelling one of Logan's cigars as she passed by. _All the little things..._

"You seem troubled," Magneto stated, cutting into the pancake that had been artfully crafted by his little robot.

Rogue looked up, tilting her head to the side. "It's very quiet up here."

He didn't respond to that, though his gaze never left hers as if he was waiting for her to continue. "Just an observation, that's all," she murmured, blowing on the mug of coffee in her hands.

"Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"No. It really was just an observation." She shrugged, settling the mug back onto the table. "I'm just use to all the noise. Meal times were never a quiet affair."

"Yes, I remember the antics of your teammates." His attention returned to his plate and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"The silence can be nice," Rogue interjected after a few moments, causing him to look back up. "Allows for time to think. That why you like it?"

"I spent a great many years surrounded by throngs of people." She watched his eyes darken and wondered what he was remembering. He shook his head and looked back at her. "When you are finished, find me. We can continue our work," he stated and cleared his spot, exiting the room quickly.

She sighed and cut into the pancake. _Now you've made him all moody. Good going._ Slowly, she finished eating, wanting to give him as much time as possible to get out of this current state before she went to the study. It didn't take quite as long as she wanted so she busied herself with cleaning the dishes. Eventually, she went to his study but took the long way around before finding herself in front of the open door. He was sitting at the desk, perusing papers while three small balls circling him in tight, controlled circles. She hesitated; she didn't want to disturb him, but the door was open which was a sure sign she was to enter.

She settled for knocking on the door frame to alert him to her presence.

"You may enter, Rogue."

He hadn't even looked up and she rolled her eyes, hating herself for being hesitant. _Stop acting like a scaredy cat and get in there,_ she badgered herself and flopped down onto the couch opposite him. She watched the balls continue their path, noting that they were becoming less erratic. "That help calm you down? Let you think better?"

"Hmm?"

He still hadn't looked at her and she sighed in frustration. "Moving the...um, spheres. That help with concentration? You always seem to do it when you're deep in thought."

The balls stopped, hovering briefly before depositing themselves back in the top drawer. "Perhaps." He swirled around, looking intently at her. His gaze moved quickly to her hands, eyes narrowing angrily.

She knew he was focusing on the fabric encasing her hands and she crossed her arms. "It's cold up here."

"You are making excuses." His gaze locked with hers and she stared back for a few moments before averting her gaze.

"I'm used to wearing them," she muttered, placing her hands in her lap.

"I was used to wearing a yellow star pinned to my clothes," he muttered, his voice barely audible as he approached her. He roughly grasped her hands and removed the gloves. "You will not wear these."

"I got five more pairs," she countered angrily, her cheeks turning crimson.

"And I will take each pair I see you in." He looked fearsome, magnetic energy crackling around him as his eyes narrowed more, mouth twisting in disgust.

She merely rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms defiantly as she stared back at him, chin raised slightly. "I could take you down in a heart beat."

He smiled at that. "You may certainly try, Rogue."

Sighing exasperatedly, she looked away. "I ain't here to fight you."

"Yet, that is all you seem to be doing," he stated, and sat in the chair across from her.

"That's what we Southern belles do, sugar." She grinned cheekily at him and placed her hands back in her lap. "So...what are we doing today? More trying to figure out where things are by touching you?"

"Something like that." He smiled back and offered a hand.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted me to find," she murmured, placing her smaller hand in his.

His fingers gripped her tightly. "No. I did not."

Her power started pulling and she gasped, feeling him drain into her. She wrenched her hand away. "What the hell was that?"

He leaned back in the chair, watching her carefully. "How did that feel?"

"Huh?"

"Using your power, what does it feel like?" He pursed his lips and waved his hand. She watched as his paperweight flew through the air to him. "I feel exhilarated when I use mine. I am sure if you asked Ororo or young Mr. Drake they would tell you the same thing. How do you feel when you use yours?"

"I could kill--"

"_That_ is not what I asked you, Rogue," he interrupted, and she watched the paperweight change shape as it curled and elongated.

"It felt good," she muttered angrily, hating to admit that. "Happy?"

The paperweight slammed back down on the desk. "Hardly."

She shook her head. "Your power can't kill anyone when you use it."

"Oh, really?" He smiled bitterly at her, steepling his hands in his lap. "I'm sure your teammates would disagree vehemently with that statement."

She raked a hand through her hair, making a frustrated noise. "I mean you can't just...if you _choose_ to you can kill someone with it. But I, without even meaning to..."

"I am hardly dead, Rogue," he murmured, gently grasping her hand again. He clasped his other hand over top, encasing hers beneath the two.

He was already seeping into her and she closed her eyes, feeling the metal in the room, sensing the objects as he must. "If I held on too long you would be," she reminded, tears sliding down her cheeks. It felt so good, so freeing, and she shook her head in disgust at herself.

He released her hand and she felt his fingers on her face, brushing tears away. "They have taught you to fear your gift."

"No...life did that." Her power was tugging slightly, drawing in fragments of him as his fingers skirted along her face. "I hurt Carol so badly."

"Therefore you should keep from using your gift, is that what you believe?" he asked, and she shook her head, overwhelmed by him inside of her and his fingers on her skin and the metal. God, she could hear the metal everywhere, like it was singing to her.

He dropped his hand and she whimpered, eyes widening in shock as she pressed a hand to her mouth. "I believe that is enough for today," he stated, his eyes darkening and moved back to his desk.

She flew out of the room, her emotions a jumbled mess and headed to the gym, intent on working out her frustration the only way she could.

xxx

Sleep continued to evade her and nothing she tried helped her grasp hold of the tendrils drifting by, teasing her. She rolled onto her side, curling her hands underneath the pillow and sighed. "Can't even count sheep," she muttered, reaching for the small bear that had tumbled to the floor.

She clutched the bear to her chest and slowly kneaded her bottom lip, trying to understand what had transpired between her and Magneto. His voice kept echoing in her mind, asking her how it felt to use her power, her answer resounding loudly. She bit down on her lip, hard, pleased when she tasted blood. She didn't want it to feel good, had no desire to revert back to the careless girl who used her power freely, who'd stalked Dazzler, who had allowed her emotions to run unchecked as jealousy ate away at her very core. Each time she had touched someone it had been exhilarating, the rush of their presence into her a high she'd never quite been able to match. _But it hurts them,_ she reminded herself, tucking her chin to her chest.

_They have taught you to fear your gift_. She shook her head at Magneto's voice, gripping the bear tighter. "He's wrong."

Sighing, she shut her eyes tightly, wishing for sleep to claim her, to clear her head and let her start the next day fresh. She had no desire to face him with all of these doubts still plaguing her mind. Slowly, she drifted to a haunting slumber, images of her past transgressions assaulting her from all sides. She tossed on the bed, crying out in pain as her mind was assaulted.

In the room down the hall, Magneto listened to her cries, fighting back the urge to seek her out. There was nothing to do when one was being plagued by demons of the past.

xxx

"This is taking longer than you said, darlin'." Logan's accompanied that with a low growl and Rogue smiled at his image on the computer screen, amused by the cigar in his mouth.

"Control usually does," Magneto stated from his vantage point.

Rogue gave him a look to be quiet before turning back to the screen.

"You can't even call us without him there? Blink if you ain't okay."

She rolled her eyes at her friend's theatrics. "I'm fine, Logan," she assured him. "How is everyone?"

He looked like he was ready to say something before shaking his head. "We're all fine. The Cajun's making moony eyes at anything with legs down here." He chewed on the end of the cigar, looking intently at her. "You sure you're okay? Just say the word, darlin', and we'll be there."

"I am hardly going to harm her, Wolverine." Rogue didn't like the hostility she heard in Magneto's voice and was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder, noting that he was right behind her now. "We are working on her acquiring control."

Wolverine growled and she just _knew_ his focus was on the hand clasped on her shoulder. "Every thing's fine, Logan," she promised, smiling broadly, pleased she didn't have to force it as much as she'd thought she would. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Just remember this is your home, Rogue, not that tin can in space," Wolverine reminded, stubbing out his cigar. Magneto's hand tightened imperceptibly on her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow. "I'll let the others know you're still alive."

"Take care of yourself," she murmured, confused by Magneto's obvious ire.

"You too, darlin'," Wolverine stated, and the screen went black.

"Do you enjoy antagonizing him?" she asked, looking up at Magneto and shook her head.

He was staring intently down at her, his expression possessive before he shook his head. "Go," he stated, releasing his grip on her and moved back to his desk. "I will see you at dinner."

She shook her head and rose, confused and a little disturbed, wishing she understood what the hell had just happened. Sighing, she exited the room and walked quickly to the gym. _My source of solitude,_ she thought bitterly, and began her rigorous workout, hoping it would clear her head.

xxx

She was still working out three hours later, forcing herself to keep moving, struggling to overpower the chaos in her head as she continued to pummel one of his robots. The thing just kept coming back and she couldn't seem to back down, taking her frustration out on it. She hated that she wasn't even working up a sweat. It wasn't the same as at the mansion. The robot might be able to take the damage she enacted but it wasn't like the Danger Room or her teammates.

"Dinner is ready," Magneto stated from the doorway, watching her intently.

She landed another hit against the robots jaw, sending it sprawling backwards. "Ain't hungry." She growled when it got back up, advancing towards her. She moved to block its path and was startled when it rose up into the air and was placed in its hibernation bunker beside the others she'd already fought. Whirling around, she glared at Magneto. "I was fighting that."

"Yes, you were and have been doing so since you left my study," he replied, smiling thinly. "Which was a little over three hours ago."

"You can tell time, good for you." She braced her hands on her hips, a rush of indignation flashing through her. "I ain't hungry. I feel like working out."

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he floated towards her, magnetic energy crackling around him. "Then by all means."

She bared her teeth and launched herself towards him, intent on knocking him on his back. He merely sent a pulse of magnetism at her, knocking her over. She growled, moving back towards him and this time, dodged the pulse and continued to fly at him. A bar of metal crashed into her, twisting around her body and trapped her arms behind her back. She struggled futilely against the metal, surprised she couldn't break free. "It is not a metal from Earth," he informed her, slowly moving towards her, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I have you quite at my mercy, Rogue. How do you intend to get yourself out of this?"

She didn't respond, glaring at him and waiting for him to move a few inches nearer. Once he did, she kicked out, wrapping her legs around him and twisted. This should have ended up with him on the ground and her hovering in the damn contraption above him. Unfortunately, he kept his grip on the metal wrapped around her body and stayed aloft. "Brute strength will not topple me down," he murmured, his expression intense as he watched her, waiting.

Her eyes narrowed, knowing what he wanted her to do and she shook her head defiantly. "I will not let you out of this," he informed her, and her glare intensified. "Use your gift, Rogue."

"No."

The metal tightened and he shifted closer, his face inches from hers. "Use your gift."

She pressed her lips to his, intent on sucking enough of his power from him to get out and fling the metal at his arrogant head. But she got lost, focusing on the feel of his lips against hers, the metal falling freely from her body as he flowed into her, his hands grasping harshly at her waist. She broke the kiss, breathing heavily as she stared at him, her hands braced against his shoulders, desire filling her. He was watching her intently and she watched the same possessiveness flash in his eyes that she'd noticed earlier, right before his lips crushed hers.

Hunger enveloped her, a deep need making her stomach churn as she clutched desperately to his shoulders. His tongue had edged its way into her mouth and she was drowning under the weight of him rushing into her and his skin on hers and an overwhelming feeling of completeness..."No," she gasped, pushing him away. "No."

She clasped a hand to her mouth and shook her head, trying to suppress the yearning to touch him again. "No." She took off past him and flew to her room, closing the door behind her and shrank back against it, sliding down, defeated. Raking a hand through her hair, she tried to push away her own traitorous thoughts, more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Consumed Again**

By willowaus

Summary: Rogue's lessons with Magneto progress and take a turn she didn't expect. Sequel to Talking in Circles.

_But to be consumed again, oh I know would be the death of me_

Hard, urgent hands grasped her body, sliding along her skin and eliciting throaty moans from her mouth. Searing kisses danced along her neck before teeth clamped down on her shoulder causing her to cry out, body arching. She was falling, dropping through a white haze, hands still moving over her, touching her in places that made her want to scream out in pleasure, her body aching for release.

A terse knock woke her and she blinked blearily, hearing the sharp pounding again. She was leaning against the door, her neck and muscles protesting the awkward sleeping position, and she blushed three shades redder as she realized her hand was between her legs. "Rogue." Magneto's voice drifted into the room, followed by another knock and she yelped, quickly pulling her hand to her chest and moved to the opposite side of the room.

"Breakfast is ready," he stated, his voice calm, a sharp contrast to her frazzled form.

"I ain't hungry." The rumble from her stomach proved that to be a lie.

"You missed dinner last night," he began, and she shook her head, interrupting him, reiterating her earlier statement. "Very well. I will return when it is time for your lesson."

The sound of his footsteps signaled his departure and she slid down the wall, raking a hand nervously through her hair. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, laying her head on top and sighed. Her mind was racing, feeling utterly lost and vulnerable and a whole slew of emotions she didn't want to give name. She closed her eyes, images of her dream and what had occurred in the gym flashing through her mind and she pushed her head back onto the wall. Her eyes opened, her body tense with fear and excitement. His hands on her, his mouth on her, had set her skin on fire; and her body was begging her to go back and let him do it again.

She shook her head vehemently, tightening her grip on her legs. _No. Its not me. Its him._ Her hands were shaking and she clenched her eyes shut, overwhelmed by his desire. _And your own._ She moved into the bathroom and turned on the cold water full force. She peeled off her clothes and stepped under the spray. He was Magneto, her enemy, practically old enough to be--_your grandfather_, she hissed, the water chilling her to the bone. She sat down on the cold steel, letting her own tears mix with the spray.

_I need to go home._

That thought kept ringing in her head and she stood up, turning off the spray and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her body. She moved into the room and grasped her bag from under the bed, hurriedly throwing her belongings into it. Her breathing was erratic and she stopped, bracing her arms on the mattress, trying to calm herself down. _I can't go...control...I need him to help..._

Tears renewed, sliding hotly down her cheeks and she threw the bag back onto the ground. She fell onto the bed, drawing her knees back to her chest. _Can't leave..._ She laid down on the mattress, hugging the pillow to her chest, and let her exhaustion take hold.

xxx

She groaned, body arching, rising over the mattress, her hands grasped the covers beneath her as her mind betrayed her, tormenting her as she replayed what had transpired in the gym, intertwining with her own fantasies. There was another knock on her door but she was down too deep and unable to comprehend what it was, allowing the sound to be swallowed and transformed, becoming part of her dream.

Magneto entered the room, raising an eyebrow at her current state of dress and writhing form. His eyes narrowed, hands clenching tightly at his sides as he stepped forward, suppressing the dark urges threatening to undo him. He grasped her shoulder and shook her "firmly yet gently and stepped back as her eyes widened. "It is time for your lesson," he stated, his voice void of emotion.

Rogue sat up, clutching the towel tighter to her body. "I don't...I don't think that's a good idea," she murmured, wiping hair from her face. There was no way she wanted another dose of him in her head this soon.

"You are here to learn--"

"I don't think my missing one lesson is gonna set us back that much," she interrupted, glaring at him before smiling slowly. "We'll start again tomorrow. Please..."

He pressed his lips together and nodded tersely. "Very well," he replied, and turned to leave, stopping when he spotted her bag on the floor. "Do you plan on disembarking without my knowledge?"

"No." She noted the tension in his voice and sighed. "I...I let my emotions get away with me," she murmured, looking away from him. "I'll see you at dinner."

He nodded before leaving the room, and she jumped at the clank of the door as it closed. Frowning, she forced herself to get up and unpack the bag, and then dressed. She shoved the empty bag back under the bed and sat down on the mattress at a complete loss for how she was going to continue staying up here, not with her thoughts..._Ain't my thoughts. His...it'll go away..._

She nodded and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. _Not mine,_ she repeated, ignoring the burning desire stirring inside of her.

xxx

Rogue didn't leave her room for a few more hours, calculating how long it would be for dinner to be ready before she ventured out. She went straight to the kitchen, pleased his study door had been closed when she passed. Her eyes widened when she saw him in the kitchen, standing at the counter chopping onions. "What are you doing?" she asked, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I would think it is fairly obvious, Rogue."

"But you don't cook," she murmured, slowly moving to stand beside him, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I said I rarely endeavored to do so," he corrected, adding the onions to the large pot on the stove. "Are you through with your histrionics?"

She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, rolling her eyes at him. "I see that you are not," he stated, the corners of his lips rising slightly.

"Stop making fun of me," she growled, and playfully swatted at him. "What can I do to help?"

"Fix a salad." He nodded towards the items on the counter and she set about doing so.

They worked in companionable silence and Rogue was pleased that her emotions were remaining checked. And then, he had reached behind her to retrieve the salt shaker. His fingers brushed along her back and she'd nearly jumped at the touch, desire spreading rapid-fire through her. He merely retrieved the shaker and added some salt to the pot. She took a deep breath, calming herself and continued with the salad, her mind reeling. He hadn't touched her skin, there had been no absorption. _My reaction was my own...oh god..._ She cut into the cucumber vigorously, the slices becoming wildly erratic and he placed a hand on hers, removing the knife.

"We need to talk," he stated firmly, and released her hand.

She leaned against the counter, hands grasping the edge and regarded him carefully. "I...I suppose we do."

Two chairs slid out from the table and he gestured for her to sit. She silently did, following his lead. "I'm sorry for this morning...I was..." _Confused, scared, lost..._ Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on the table. "Confused. I mean, I didn't come here expecting--I mean, its not that I didn't like when you, I'm..."

"Rogue," he interrupted, placing a hand on hers, stilling her. "I had no ulterior motive for bringing you here."

She smiled at him. "I know. Got enough of you in my head to know you're as confused by this as I am." She pulled her hand away and settled them on her lap. "I shouldn't...you..." Sighing in frustration, she stopped talking, hating that she couldn't articulate what she was feeling. "I don't understand how this happened."

"I hardly think one expects for this to happen, Rogue," he murmured, and there was entirely too much mirth in his voice.

"It ain't that you are not..." _Hot, handsome, a fine example..._ She raked a hand through her hair and bit her lip. "You're old enough to be--"

"Your grandfather," he provided, leaning back against his chair.

"Yeah...'cept you don't look it, not anymore, and I, we..." Why the hell was this so hard? "We were both working together when you were with the X-Men and I didn't feel, not like I do now." If she was really honest with herself, she'd been developing these insane thoughts since the Savage Land. "Why did this happen?"

"Is it honestly that horrible?" His eyes were narrowed as his body stiffened.

"It ain't horrible," she replied, smiling through her nervousness. "Unexpected." She frowned and looked down at her hands. "I don't see what possible appeal I can have for you." Her focus was on her hands. _Deadly skin._

She jumped as his hands slammed into the table. "I detest when you talk that way, Rogue," he stated, his voice chilly. "You are not a leper nor should you be treated as one because of your power. You are a beautiful young woman. One that is resourceful and intelligent except when you berate yourself and you will cease that immediately."

"My power makes it so that I _am_ basically a leper, or whatever you said," she growled, glaring at him.

He grasped her hand. "Is that so?" he asked, tugging her to her feet and towards him. She stumbled and braced her hands against his shoulders to keep from falling. "Did I treat you as such?" His hands were on her waist, thumbs slowly stroking her. "Last night, when I allowed my emotions to get the better of me, did I see your power as a deterrent?"

"No," she breathed, remembering his mouth against hers.

"Then desist with those statements," he ordered, one hand sliding along her stomach as he stared up at her.

"Why aren't you scared?" she murmured, letting him pull her forward more so that she was straddling his lap.

"It is your gift, Rogue." He smiled and drew a finger across her lips, causing her to moan. "It is time you started seeing it as such. Not as a curse."

Her protests were extinguished as his hand wrapped in her hair, bringing her head down, pressing his mouth urgently to hers. Her power started and she tried to pull back but he kept his hand securely in her hair, his lips demanding as his hunger combined with her own. Finally, he broke the kiss and they were both gasping for air as he recovered from the drain and she rested her forehead against his, her hair keeping him safe from her power. His mouth was on her again, placing hot, searing kisses along her neck as his hand slid up her body, stroking her sides and stomach, the underside of her breasts.

She moaned, grip tightening on his shoulders as she continued to draw from him, though at a slower, random pace. The metal was singing to her with haunting undertones and she closed her eyes, listening to it, focusing on his hands and mouth as they moved across her body. "Oh god," she groaned, his fantasies playing out in her mind, colliding with her own and becoming one.

"Not a curse," he murmured, against her neck, nipping her as his hands cupped her breasts. "Is it, Rogue?"

"No." She shook her head, pressing herself into his hands, whimpering as he stroked her, lips crushing hers.

The timer went off and she groaned as they broke apart. His hands moved to her waist, idly running along it before helping her off of him. She sank into her chair, watching him as he turned off the stove and removed the pot from the burner. "What...what now?"

"We eat," he stated, placing a plate in front of her.

"That..."

"I know," he interrupted. "Eat, Rogue. We will not figure this in a day."

Slowly, she did so, trying to determine the next step and how she would explain this to the others. _Just cause he...this doesn't mean I'm staying indefinitely,_ she reasoned with herself, trying to ignore the deep yearning she developed each time she looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Passing Time  
**Author: **willowaus  
**Character/Pairing: **Magneto/Rogue  
**Verse: **616, after Uncanny X-Men 275 but before X-Men (2cnd series) #1  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **2,128  
**Summary:** Rogue's lessons with Magneto progress and take a turn she didn't expect.

"I don't understand this game at all," Rogue groaned, looking in dismay at the chess board before her. "Having you in my head is nice, but it doesn't explain to me _why_ I just moved this horse."

Magneto caught her hand in his and she gave a little gasp, still unused to him touching her. He smirked at her, thumb brushing against the back of her hand, her power tugging at him. "And now you're just distractin' me." She wrenched her hand away and glared at him without any real heat. "Just make you're move, old man."

He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes as the metallic piece shifted forward. "Check. And you can't move your rook to protect your King, so I believe that's checkmate."

"I hate this game," she growled, and leaned back in the chair, giving him a little pout.

"Yes, I know," he murmured, with that damnable smirk. The chess set floated back to its usual spot, the pieces neatly arranging themselves in their starting position, and he grasped her hand, tugging her forward.

"Thought we were working on my control," she murmured, as his hands caught her waist.

"We're seeing how well you work on stilling your power when involved in rigorous activity," he informed her, his tone serious, even as his hands began sliding up her sides.

"I can't even do that when we're sitting still." Her protests were drowned out as his mouth claimed hers, her power beginning in earnest. "Oh, God, Magneto,"she groaned, breaking the kiss and braced her hands against his chest.

"Erik, Rogue," he corrected her.

"I thought it was Magnus," she replied, gasping as he clasped his hand on the back of her neck and tugged her down, kissing her hungrily.

She melted against him, fighting back the urge to break free as her power pulled at him. He broke the kiss when it became too much and she rested her forehead against his chest, her breathing heavy. "I have to say I like this method more than the clasping hands one," she murmured, and looked back up, smiling wickedly.

"It seems to have helped you relax." He gave her a smug look, his hands roaming over her back.

"You ain't funny." She drew her fingers across his lips and smiled.

"Off," he ordered, and deposited her on the chair across from him. He held out his hand, expression becoming serious. "Hands."

She rolled her eyes and gave them to him, knowing he was all business now and there'd be no playing while their lesson occurred. This was how it had been over the last five days, the two of them involved in a normal activity and then a short burst of frantic kissing before he became serious and distant. Always distant. They had yet to discuss these new emotions the two of them had developed for each other but she knew he was as confused as he was. _One good thing about my power._

Images of her crushed beneath him and moaning loudly flashed in her mind, and she blushed, breaking contact. _Okay...I enjoy many aspects..._ She gave him her hands again and smiled, answering his question as the lesson continued.

Their schedule continued unabated but with a slight twist. After lessons she used to leave and allow him his free time, now she stayed, reading silently or losing horribly to him in chess before they would end up tangled together. Each time they grew bolder, their touches more urgent until finally they ended up with her lying beneath him on the couch sans shirt.

Her hands were clutched in his shirt, his hands braced on either side of her head. He looked as if he wanted to devour her for dinner. She licked her lips in silent invitation, gasping as he pulled her up, changing their positions so she was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist. His hands cupped her breast, slowly rubbing her through the material of her bra, causing her to groan. She knew he enjoyed when she reacted pleasurably to his touch and didn't shy away from him. "You consider this a victory, don't you?" she asked, drawing a hand over his cheek.

"You are not treating your power as a curse, Rogue," he stated, and she gasped as he shifted them again, his mouth replacing his hands. She cried out at the feel of his mouth, hot and wet against her breast, his tongue flicking her nipple through the fabric. "That in itself is a victory," he murmured, against her breast before she felt his teeth graze over her, igniting flames buried deep within.

"I guess...I guess so..." She sighed, hands stroking his hair as he moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment and she shifted against him, gasping as she felt his erection straining against his pants. She moved her hips again, smiling at his groan and repeated the movement.

He grasped her waist, stilling her movements and stared at her, his eyes wild. "Don't begin what you are not prepared to finish," he warned, and crushed his lips against hers, running his hands along her back.

She was drawing from him, his hunger combining with hers, sending her over the edge and she cried out, desperate for release as the world shattered around her. She collapsed against him, her breathing ragged and he moved his hands to her hair, gently caressing. "Extraordinary," he murmured, pressing his lips against her hair. "For a power you are so afraid of, it allows you to do remarkable things. I was barely touching you."

"You were inside me. Felt what you felt, what you wanted. Too much." She pressed her face into his chest, rubbing her cheek along his shirt, liking the way it scratched her skin. "Needed release."

"No gloves. You are not shying away from my touch. You are giving yours freely." His fingers trailed along the strap of her bra and she whimpered each time he brushed her skin. "Tell me your thoughts about your power, Rogue," he ordered, tilting her head up.

She frowned and pursed her lips. "You aren't afraid," she murmured, and averted her gaze. "And I've touched you so many times, seeing the way you view my powers, as an asset, something to take pride in. And the way you view me." She looked back at him and blushed, remembering a particular scenario he'd thought of, her pressed firmly into a mattress, naked skin on display. "I don't think that's possible."

He gave a low, sharp laugh and sat up, pushing her back a little. "Perhaps." He retrieved her shirt from the floor and handed it to her. "I have work to do, my little distraction."

She tugged on the shirt and glared at him. "I don't mean to be one."

"Nonetheless, you certainly are." He tipped her chin up, kissing her hungrily before disentangling himself from her. "You may stay, Rogue, as long as you are quiet."

"Uh huh," she murmured, taking her book from the table and curled up on the couch, quietly reading and wondering how long it would be before their touches became even bolder. She knew what he wanted to do, god, she wanted to as well, but they couldn't. Kissing and touching were one thing but if they...

She shook her head and forced herself to read.The only way this was going to work was to take it one day at a time. She needed to be thankful for what she had, not hope for too much. _Right?_

xxx

Days passed with the two of them following the same routine, their touches becoming bolder and Magneto's mindset about her powers slowly becoming ingrained into her psyche. It was hard to think of her power as a curse when he was showing her how much pleasure it could bring her. They were still working on her power, trying to fine tune what she absorbed, slowing down the rate or speeding it up. It didn't always work that well but he was patient and eager for her to continue. That in itself was startling. No one came back for more of her power, no one except him. Rogue wasn't all that sure what to make of it.

She looked at the screen and frowned as the machine called the mansion, at a loss for what she was going to say. There really wasn't any explanation she could think of that they would willingly accept. Wolverine's image appeared and she covered her frown with a smile. Out of all the X-Men he was the one who'd be able to pick up on anything out of the ordinary. "Hi, Logan."

"Been a while since you called, darlin'," he stated gruffly, and she had a feeling he was itching for a cigar. "I was gettin' ready to call the cavalry."

"We've been busy," Rogue smiled broadly, cheeks reddening as she remembered what they'd been doing an hour earlier before shaking her head to clear it. "How is everyone?"

"Fine." His gaze hardened and it felt like he was looking right into her very soul. She hated his ability to do that. "Is he hurtin' you?"

"No," she replied incredulously, wondering what had brought that on.

"Then why is there a bruise on your neck?" Wolverine growled, his face moving closer to the screen.

Her hand clasped over the mark, unable to believe she'd forgotten to cover where Magneto had nipped her. "What the hell is goin' on, Rogue?" he continued, looking like he was ready to come through the screen and grab her.

"I'm fine, Logan. I promise," she murmured, hoping it was reassuring. "I'll...I'll be back at the mansion soon."

His eyes narrowed, lips twitching. "What happened to callin' it home?"

Her eyes widened at the slip up, unable to believe she hadn't called it that. "I'll...soon, Logan. I'll be home soon." She emphasized 'home' and cut the signal. Leaning forward, she braced her elbows on the table and frowned. _Do I even want to leave..._ She shook her head. _'Course I do._ Leaning back, she kneaded her bottom lip, her mind ablaze with conflicting emotions. _Don't I?_

"Dinner is ready," Magneto stated, from behind her and she jumped, turning around to see him standing in the doorway. She wondered how long he had been there, how much had he heard?

She nodded and stood but didn't move towards him. "Erik..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "Never mind."

"What is wrong, Rogue?" His face was expressionless, steely gaze locked with hers.

"I don't know," she murmured, and averted her gaze. "Just...confused, that's all."

"Your talk with the X-Men did not go well?"

She looked back up and sighed, sitting back down. She had a feeling they wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile. "Wolvie's got an annoying habit of figuring things out."

He nodded, a sure sign for her to continue and she looked a bit past him, staring at a spot on the wall so she didn't have to see his expression. "He just knows something is going on, Erik. Between us." She shrugged and looked back at him. "I don't even understand what's goin' on." She gave him a sheepish smile. "I know you ain't all that sure either."

"Are you concerned that he might try and...retrieve you?" Magneto asked, and she noted the tension in his shoulders.

"I don't think he will," she murmured, and walked towards him, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He pulled her closer and she relaxed. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"Very well, Rogue." He tipped her chin so that he could see her eyes. "We will need to finish this discussion at some point."

"Just not right now, please," she urged, thankful when he led her out of the room.

"Soon."

She nodded and followed him to the kitchen. This, whatever _this_ was, hadn't begun in one day, so Rogue highly doubted she would be able to figure out what to do about it in one either. Leaning into Magneto, she frowned, knowing she would miss his touch if she were to leave. But her family was down there and she didn't agree with Magneto's policies. Images of Zaladane being speared to death flashed in her mind and she shivered, biting her lip as the image was followed by one of Magneto pressing her down into the couch, his mouth hot and wet on her breast.

Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts away, promising to give them the time it deserved another day. She ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that this would have to be dealt with sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heaven**

By Willowaus

_This is heaven to no one else but me_

Whatever was occurring between Magneto and Rogue had been steadily escalating over the past week, leaving Rogue dizzy with want and desperate to try and figure out what she was doing here. She'd half contemplated blocking herself in her room because being around Magneto only led to increasing her confusion, as they inevitably ended up a tangle of limbs on the sofa. She knew she wanted this; wanted his hands, his mouth on her, his body pressing into hers. She honestly wondered if she could see more in it for them than that. He was Magneto. Mutant terrorist. The X-Men's number one enemy except when he wasn't. She knew he thought what he was doing was right, was for the safety of a future for mutant-kind and whatever he did was instilled with a passion that consumed him. He was the same way with her, unless she put a stop to it.

It made her dizzy with passion, unable to think coherently, all her senses focused on the way he manipulated her body with his touch. It was dangerous. She was beginning to lose sight of why she had come here. To gain control. He'd showed her how to use her power to obtain information or even mastery of someone else's power for a few minutes. She was beginning not to care if she ever learned control as long as he kept doing what he was, lighting her nerve endings on fire with just a look. But this couldn't last. She was never supposed to stay up here with him.

Already she had been here longer than anticipated. She missed her friends, the sand beneath her feet, the feel of sun in her hair, the way the breeze twirled around her body as she took to the sky. She pressed her face against the glass of her bedroom window and stared down at Earth, marveling at how insignificant it all looked from up here and yet, beautiful at the same time.

He wanted her. She knew that but she wasn't sure why. She'd caught glimpses from him whenever her powers tugged, fantasies that she played out in the middle of the night building a frenzy of want building in her, night after night that she could never quite satiate. Her hands between her legs were not the same as his, and she felt herself longing for his and ending up crying out in frustration. But she refused to go to him, afraid what taking that final leap would do. Not that it was probably even possible to do so.

Touch was one thing. A simple barrier to allow him access to her body but to actually have sex. She shook her head. It wasn't going to happen, there was no point in thinking about it. She knew he had, though. She replayed the various methods he'd thought of to block her powers as he possessed her, filling her completely. Her hand pressed against the glass, seeking coldness to chill her body. She forced herself to look at the clock on her bedside table and sighed, knowing it was time to check in with the mansion. She truly hoped she didn't appear as flustered as she felt.

She entered his study and sat down on the couch, raising an eyebrow when she noted the comm was already set up. "They have been waiting," Magneto stated, from behind her and she turned looking up at him. His gaze was hot and he nodded at her. "I will leave you alone."

He departed calmly and she waited until the door shut before turning on the screen, surprised when Scott and the Professor's image appeared instead of Logan's. "Hello," she greeted, hoping her expression was neutral.

"It's been two weeks longer than you projected," Cyclops stated, crossing his arms. His entire demeanor was tense.

"I've been with the X-Men for over a year and didn't gain control during that time either," she countered, trying to keep herself calm. She smiled, masking her anxiety. "It's just taken a little longer than I thought."

"You've been missing your check-in times."

"I've been busy, Scott." She could feel her control slipping and balled her hands in her lap, forcing herself to get a grip. "And they were always tentative."

His mouth twitched and she sighed, hating that she had to defend what she was doing. She was an X-Man, yes, but this was her life, her chance to try and get control. Everything else going on between her and Magneto, well...she just wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Scott," Xavier began and she turned her attention to him. She hated how collected he appeared. It was always so damn hard to read his expression. "I would like to speak to Rogue alone."

Cyclops nodded and stood. "Watch your back, Rogue." From Scott, that meant a lot.

She tried to stifle her sigh as she watched him leave and focused back on the Xavier. "Logan has informed me of...some delicate matters I wish to discuss with you." His hands were steepled in front of him, reminding her of how he'd looked the day she'd left the mansion to come here.

"Professor..." Her voice trailed off, unsure what to say. Was there really a point in denying it? The man was a telepath.

"Becoming involved with Magneto is a dangerous affair. I am sure you are aware of that." He was watching her intently and though she couldn't feel him looking around her head she had a sneaking suspicion that he was.

"Becoming involved with _me_ is dangerous," Rogue countered, trying not to fidget.

He didn't respond right away and she could tell he was carefully figuring out what to say next. "Rogue, Erik is very gifted at deducing what one desires and using it to his advantage."

"He ain't the devil, Professor."

A smile tugged at Xavier's lips. "I wouldn't be so certain of that." His hands pressed against the panel and he frowned. "He would have no qualms of seducing you in order to indoctrinate you in his ways, Rogue. I fear for you alone on that station with him as the only other person you communicate regularly with. Erik has always been a charismatic man."

"That he is." She tilted her head to the side, contemplating what he'd said. "I don't think he's trying to do that. To indoctrinate me. Is it so hard to believe that he simply finds me attractive?" she asked, earnestly.

Xavier pressed his lips together. "Erik has been focused on one thing for as long as I have known him, Rogue, and that is his goal for mutant supremacy. I have no doubt he is attracted to you, but do not think he is not trying to sway you to his side by praying upon your weakness."

She frowned, his words stirring doubts in her mind. "Think about what I said, Rogue. We all miss you here and hope you will return soon."

"Give everyone my love," she murmured, and he nodded, the screen going black.

Leaning back against the couch she shut off the monitor and sighed, more confused than ever. They needed to talk and it needed to happen now. She'd put it off long enough. Sighing, she rose and went searching for him, unsurprised when she located him in the console room. Magneto didn't bother turning to look at her, his focus on the monitors before him. "I take it your conversation with Charles did not go well," he stated, and a chair screeched across the floor towards him, settling down a few feet before him.

It was as much of an invitation as she would get to join him. "It went as well as can be expected." She sat down before him, watching him intently.

She knew why she was involving herself with him. He was handsome, with the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen, and hair she could draw her fingers through all day long if allowed. The rest of his body wasn't that bad either, and as much as she enjoyed his hands on her body, it was his voice that had first attracted her to him. He had a presence about him that demanded attention and his voice reflected that, reminding her of the preacher her aunt had forced her listen to spout sermons about the evilness of sin and immorality, reminding the congregation of their wicked ways. It always seemed as though he were talking only to you, finding that one wicked thought you'd had that day and ripping it to shreds before everyone. Magneto's was the same way, except he enticed what the old preacher would have deemed wicked.

"Is something the matter, Rogue?"

She blinked and shook her head before frowning. The only way this conversation was going to happen was if she just came out and asked it. "Why do you want me?" He arched a brow at the question and she became flustered. "That is...I mean..."

He held up a hand and she stilled her floundering. "I understood the question," he replied gently, though his tone had a slight teasing edge to it.

She glared and crossed her arms agitatedly, trying hard to resist the urge to tap her foot impatiently. "What brought this on?" His eyes narrowed and he leaned back. "Ah, yes, Charles, no doubt."

"I actually have been meaning to ask you for some time now," she murmured defensively.

"I find you attractive. Surely you must know that." She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "No one has managed to get under my skin like you have in a long time, Rogue. I do not know how to address that. I contemplated long and hard about asking you to come here, hoping this...desire I have to touch you would eventually dissipate." His gaze was hot and the chair she was in shifted closer to him so that their knees were touching. "If anything it has strengthened my need to do so."

"You do not share my ideals," he continued, fingers drawing lightly over her knee. "I highly doubt that you will." His expression darkened for a moment and she gasped as she was hauled forward onto his lap, his grip bruising on her hips. "I will not lie to you, Rogue. I would very much like for you to stay here with me, to join me." His mouth was on her neck, sucking gently before nipping her skin. She knew there would be a mark when he pulled back. "However, I am not foolish enough to believe that is truly a possibility."

"Why not?" she moaned, unable to believe she'd said that as she tightly clutched his shoulders.

"Your...family will not permit this to continue for much longer and I will not force you to choose," he informed her, and she pulled back, looking intently at him. "My time here is coming to an end, Rogue. What I said in the Savage Land is true. The world does not need a kind, gentle Magneto. They need a leader and I intend to do what I must." He brushed her hair back from her face and smiled gently. "You do not agree with my methods."

She shook her head and bit her lip, remembering his brutal attack upon Zaladane. "No, I don't." She averted her gaze. "She didn't have to die."

He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him, though his grip was kind. "It was necessary." His gaze was hard, reminding her of his expression when killing the other woman. He released his grip on her, fingers trailing featherlight down her neck. "I could have locked her away as I had the others and she would have returned to create more havoc, worse than before."

"You don't know that," Rogue protested, surprised as tears began sliding down her cheeks.

"I do, Rogue, because it is what I would have done," he countered, and kissed her, harshly, hands grasping her hips and tugging her closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping for air as he broke the kiss. He rose, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist so she didn't fall as he began walking the two of them out of the room. She groaned, helping him remove her shirt, dropping it to the floor as they entered his room. "You may say no," he told her, setting her down on the bed.

She shook her head, heart racing as she stared up at him, uncertain how they were going to accomplish this. "Trust me," he coaxed, and she whimpered as she felt the zipper of her jeans slowly come undone his hands tugging them from her body. "Trust me."

"I do," she murmured, her eyes wide in trepidation. He moved away from her and she licked her lips in anticipation as she watched him draw on gloves, the leather seeming to mold to his hands. "I don't want to hurt you."

He moved back to her, smiling possessively and pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her hungrily. "You won't," he said, against her lips, hands moving to undo her bra.

"Oh god," she groaned, as his hands cupped her breasts, slowly massaging them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, unconsciously pushing her hips into his, gasping as she felt his erection.

"Eager little thing." He twisted her nipples and she cried out, head tossing on the pillow as one of his hands trailed down her body and he began rubbing between her legs. One finger and then two slid inside of her and she grasped his shoulders, writhing beneath his body as she whispered words of encouragement. His expression was intent as he gazed down at her, a slow smile spreading across his face and she gasped as her panties were removed from her body. "We do not have to do this, Rogue."

"Oh god, Erik. Please," she moaned, moving against his hand, desperate.

She heard him opening a condom and then felt his erection pressed against her. She looked intently at him, nodding her permission. "Please."

"This will hurt," he murmured, thrusting into her. She winced and tightened her grip on his shoulders. His mouth was on hers again, continuing to thrust into her and she moaned against him as his thumb began rubbing her clit.

She tightened her legs around his waist, arms wrapping around his neck as she moved her hips against his, matching his rhythm. "Beautiful," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

Whimpering, she murmured incoherently, encouraging him. "Come for me, Rogue," he told her, and she cried out, body arching into his as she shook, trembling uncontrollably as she came. She continued to clutch desperately at him, pleased when he finally came, collapsing on top of her. They stayed like that for a few moments before he rolled off of her, disposing of the condom and re-situating his clothes. Turning back, he pulled her close, drawing the cover over them and kissed her brow, holding her tight.

Rogue sighed contentedly, listening to his heart beat as she drew her fingers across his chest. "They will be here to collect you in the morning, Rogue," Magneto stated, brushing her hair. "It is your decision to stay or to leave."

She nodded, not wanting to think about what her decision would be. It was enough to think about what the two of them had just finished doing and the ramifications that would cause if she did decide to return. _If?_ She bit her bottom lip. _When did that become if?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Through the fire**

By willowaus  
_  
she will lead you through the fire and give you back hope_

Rogue awoke to the alarm sounding and bolted upright, blinking blearily. "Are we under attack?" she asked, watching as Erik allowed his uniform to mold to his skin. She pulled the sheet tight around her body, flushing as she realized she was still naked. I Put yourself together. /I

"Your rescue team, I believe." His helmet glided over to him and she pursed her lips, trying to wrap her mind around that, as he placed it on his head. "I suggest you dress."

"I don't understand why you think they are coming to get me, Erik." She pulled on her clothes and followed him out of the room. "I've kept up with my transmissions. They promised they wouldn't come unless they believed I was in danger."

She was pulled forward and he ran his hand down her back, causing her to shiver. "And that is the problem, Rogue. They believe you are in danger," he informed her, and waved his hand, the alarms stopping. He continued through the base, stopping in his office and motioned for her to take a seat as he continued to stand, staring at the doorway. She silently obeyed, unsure what he was expecting to happen, tensing at the distinct sound of Wolverine's claws unsheathing.

Magneto waved his hand and the door slid open, revealing Wolverine, Cyclops and Xavier. "There is no need for such theatrics, Wolverine," Magneto stated, and Rogue watched as her friend tried to move forward but was unable, growling angrily.

"Erik," she admonished, placing a hand on his arm, sighing as the others were allowed to enter.

"I am not allowed to come and visit and old friend?" Xavier asked, stopping a few feet from them, his attention solely on Magneto. Cyclops stood beside him, mouth tight and she knew he didn't want to be here. Wolverine looked as though he was ready to gut Erik.

Magneto's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Desist with the act, Charles. You have come to take Rogue home." He turned, looking down at her. "I am not forcing you to stay, am I, my dear?"

"No." She looked at the others. "He ain't."

"You are manipulating her." Xavier still wasn't looking at her.

"He is not," Rogue protested, balling her fists in her lap. 

"Darlin', you don't know what you're saying," Wolverine interrupted, taking a step towards her before he was unable to move again.

"I know perfectly well what I'm sayin', Logan." She frowned, shaking her head in annoyance. This was ridiculous.

"He is using your greatest need against you," Xavier stated, and she turned towards him, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"He ain't the one trying to make me choose what I want or forcing me to do something," she replied, unable to believe they were doing this. "That'd be you. I didn't ask for any of your help. I've been keeping up with my calls. I wasn't in any danger. Y'all said you would let me make my own decisions. This ain't doing that."

"I believe you should leave now, Charles." Magneto placed his hand on her shoddier, gently squeezing it. Wolverine growled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We ain't going without Rogue," Wolverine stated, looking at her.

"Yeah, y'all are, Logan," she interrupted, and stood, walking over to him. "I'm a big girl. I'll come back to the mansion when I'm good and ready."

He stared intently at her. "What happened to calling it home?"

"What happened to you trusting me?" Rogue replied, shaking her head, wanting them to see how they were treating her like a child, that all they were doing was pushing her away.

"Rogue," Xavier said, his voice eerily calm and she turned to look at him. "You are not in the right state of mind to make this decision."

"What gives you the right to say if I am or not?" she countered, taking a step backwards, wanting to feel Erik nearby.

"It is time for you to leave, Charles," Magneto stated, motioning the door open. "You may do so of your own volition or I shall help. Either way, you are no longer welcome aboard." His arm slipped around Rogue's waist, pulling her close.

"Get your hands off her," Wolverine growled, unsheathing his claws and pointing them at Magneto.

Rogue placed her hand over Magneto's and shook her head. "I'll come back when I'm ready, Logan. Don't force me to choose." She gave a tentative smile, silently urging him to understand. "You know I don't do well with ultimatums."

Wolverine didn't move, gaze locked with hers for a few moments before nodding. "Let's go."

"That's not your call, Wolverine," Cyclops stated, finally speaking.

"No, but it is mine." Magneto motioned with his hand, sending the three of them forward and crashing through the station.

"Erik!" Rogue cried out, eyes widening as he stepped forward, sending her backwards and sealing the room behind him as he exited. "Damn it." She growled and slammed into the door, effectively breaking it and flew through the base, trying to find them.

She made it to the hanger bay and glared as she spotted him outside in space, sending the X-Jet back towards Earth. "That was stupid," she informed him, as he entered the base, closing the bay doors. She really wanted to tear that damn helmet off of his head. "You had no justifiable reason to force them to leave."

" I This /I is my home, Rogue. I will do as I see fit," he stated, looking down at her. She hated that she couldn't see his expression.

"And basically throwing them out the door seemed like a good idea to you?" She shook her head, sighing exasperatedly. "All you've done is provoke them."

"You were free to leave with them. I am not forcing you to stay." His voice was hard and she placed her hand on his arm.

"Erik, god, you are such a stubborn man." She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. "I ain't leaving." I Not yet. /I

"Not yet," he murmured, rubbing a hand down her back. "You will though, Rogue. Once you have seen who I am."

Rogue shook her head, looking up at him. "Erik. I know who you are. I've seen what you have done. You are Magneto. I know that."

He looked down at her, his expression barely visible in the shadows of his helmet. "Do you?"

"You were Magneto when you ran the school, sugah," Rogue replied, shrugging.

"No." He shook his head, entire body stiffening. "That was a facade. I was weak."

"Erik..." Her eyes widened at that, unable to believe he'd thought that. "That wasn't weak."

"The New Mutants were devastated. Doug Ramsey was killed." He disentangled himself from her embrace and began walking back through the hallway.

"That wasn't your fault," she countered, and started after him, quickening her pace in order to keep up.

"I will not sit by as countless more of our kind die."

"What do you plan on doing then?" Rogue reached out, placing a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him. "Full scale war? A revolt? All that'll do is kill countless mutants."

He stilled and she shivered at the intensity of his gaze. "The sacrifice of a few for the greater good."

"That's crap, Erik." She shook her head, unable to understand.

"That is war."

"We ain't at war!" she protested, stamping her foot for added effect.

He grasped her shoulders, shaking her. "How can you be so blind? The Friends of Humanity, Graydon Creed, Genosha..." She stiffened at the mention of that country, eyes widening in silent terror. "What is wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"Nothing," she replied, pulling away from him and started back down the hallway.

"You are lying." Erik followed her, catching her arm and whirling her around to face him.

She refused to look at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened to you in Genosha?" He grabbed her chin, tilting her head up and she averted her gaze not wanting to see his face.

"Nothing. I got out. I'm fine." She nodded, repeating the words in her mind, desperate to remember that she was no longer the Genoshan's captive.

"What did they do?" he demanded, his voice hard.

Rogue shrugged out of his grip, crossing her arms defensively. "I don't remember much. Carol kind of took over. Got me out."

"What did they do?" he asked again, his eyes narrowed and she didn't like the silent rage she saw there.

"Logan and I were there. Captive." She didn't want to say anymore.

"Captive?" His hand grasped her chin, lifting her head. She wasn't sure when she'd averted her gaze.

"They got a little...a little rough. A little touchy-feely." She pulled away from him, trying not to tremble.

He balled his hands into fists. "And you ask me why I think we are at war."

"They are one nation," she countered, shaking her head.

"And one is far too many," he replied, stepping towards her.

She didn't like his dark expression and stepped back, hitting the wall. "Erik, you're scaring me."

"Perhaps you should have left with them," he informed her, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No." She shook her head, placing her hands gently on his chest.

"Do you know what I would like to do to them?" He asked, tracing a gloved finger down her cheek. "To those I humans. /I " There was so much disgust in his voice as he said that word. It made her shiver, stomach churning.

"Erik..." She didn't know what to say, torn between his hardened expression and his gentle touch.

"I will not allow the camps to come into existence again. For my people to be led to the slaughter." He sneered, though not at her. It was as though he was remembering something. She had a feeling he was.

"So you'll simply kill countless innocent people?" she asked, tugging his helmet off. She wanted to see his eyes clearly.

"No one is innocent, Rogue." He stilled her movement, lowering the helmet to the floor, hand slowly tracing down her throat.

"Children are," she countered, hands once again on his shoulders.

"A casualty of war."

She shuddered at that, looking down. "How can you be so cold?"

"That is the way of war, Rogue. I did not make the rules." He sounded tired and she traced the skin around his eyes, frowning at the exhaustion she saw there.

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't be better than the rest of them," she argued, keeping her voice calm.

"I tried to do so and all that allowed for was blood on my hands." His expression darkened, touch becoming slightly rougher.

"You ever think you should have tried harder?" She tried to make that light but had a feeling she failed.

He sighed, pressing his forehead to hers. "This is a circular argument."

"You are a stubborn ass," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him in a silent show of support.

"I would love for you to be right, Rogue," he murmured, against her hair. "Our people need a leader, Rogue."

"And what's to say I you're /I that man?" she argued, pulling back from him, wanting to see his face.

"What says that I am not?" He tugged her back to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and squeezing her gently. "I will do what I must in order for our people to survive. It is best you realize that now."

Rogue bit her lip, not wanting to think about the methods he was use, knowing she needed to. "Erik...I." She pushed herself away from him again, unable to think with him so close. "Hurting others can't be the answer. It just can't."

"Then tell me what I should do, Rogue," he demanded, grasping her hands in his gloved ones. "Charles' way did not work. We have already discussed that. I What /I would you have me do?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking wildly up at him. "But war can't be it, Erik." She tried to move away from him but he pressed her back against the wall. If she truly wanted to, she knew she could use her strength, but she resisted.

"You do not want it to be." His hand was in her hair again, slowly caressing, his voice hypnotic. "There is no other way. You must realize that."

"No." She shook her head adamantly. "There has to be another way. The Professor..."

"Charles is a fool." His expression hardened. "Peace can only come after war, after victory. Not before."

"No." She maneuvered herself past him, pleased he didn't follow her and made her way to her room. Sitting down on the bed, she stared out at the Earth below, uncertain what she was supposed to do. She did not agree with him and hated that parts of what he said made sense. That only scared her, forcing her to remember Xavier's earlier assessment that Magneto was trying to indoctrinate her. She didn't think he was doing so on purpose, it was just so much a part of him. Frowning, she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, knowing this was only going to get harder, whatever this was.

Staring up at the ceiling she frowned, wanting her certainty back in Xavier's dream, wanting her world of absolutes. She couldn't see everything in black and white, everything was a shade of gray now and she had no clue which path she was supposed to take. Being with Erik meant she was also with Magneto. She didn't know how that had escaped her until now. It meant that she would need to determine a way to deal with this issue, with his fixation on mutant rights. She didn't have any idea how she would do so. War wasn't something she was willing to stand behind. Killing people, innocent people, she couldn't wrap her brain around that becoming necessary.

She tried to understand his reasoning, she knew his experience in Auschwitz gave him a different perspective but--she shook her head, punching the pillow angrily beneath her. "No."

There was a knock on her door and she sat up. "You can come in, Erik," she murmured, smoothing back her hair.

The door slid open and she was pleased to see he was no longer wearing his uniform. "When do you wish to return?" he asked, his expression guarded.

"Huh?" Rogue sighed and stood, wrapping her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "Erik. Just cause I'm frustrated doesn't mean I want to leave." He was still tense beneath her, arms at his sides and she pulled back. "Unless you want me to leave." She nodded, looking away from him, forcing herself not to cry. "Right." She turned, intent on getting her bag. I Of course. /I 

He grasped her arm, tugging her back to face him and pulled her close, resting his head on top of hers. "We'll make this work," she told him, pressing her face into his chest. Magneto didn't respond, merely caressed her hair, holding her close. "Somehow. We can."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Peace in the Struggle  
by willowaus

_Unselfish in her suffering she could not understand_

Days passed and Rogue convinced herself that she and he would be content on this spaceship. She relished falling asleep curled up against Magneto and waking up to his hands slowly caressing her body. They hadn't talked about his cause since that day the others had come to 'rescue' her, and she never tried to bring it up, even though she knew it was something they would need to hash out again. She was happy to let everything remain as it was, their life a constant routine of gentle caresses and meaningless conversations. _No, not meaningless_, she reasoned, _Just nothing that we really need to discuss._ He was waiting for her to bring up what her long-term plans were, and she was purposefully ignoring doing so.

Magneto was becoming restless and if she was honest with herself, so was she. Neither of them were built for an idle living. They'd sparred a few times in the gymnasium but each of those sessions had ended with them back in his bedroom. He was watching her more, waiting for some sort of sign. She wasn't all that sure exactly what, though. If she was honest, she was trying not to think about it. She wanted to keep her focus on him, on them.

Every day, after their session to help control her powers, he would work at his desk and Rogue would curl up on the couch and read. She'd read as many of his books as she could tolerate, not wanting to subject herself to the various historical and scientific novels he collected, and decided to turn on the satellite feed, lowering the volume in an attempt to not disturb him. She regretted doing so as soon as the images unfolded before her. An aerial view of a school bus on its side was being projected, fire engulfing the vehicle. The back end of the bus was gone and bits and pieces of metal were scattered across the road. Her breath caught in her throat as the camera panned out, revealing bodies, white sheets draped over them as rescue workers and police walked the scene. The reporter was speaking but Rogue barely heard, her focus on the words in the left hand corner: _Mutant Massacre in Mississippi._

"No comment has been received from the emergency services in Hattisburg, but the locals have been willing to give their opinion on this disaster," the woman stated, her expression serious.

Interviews were shown, each one worse than one before, blaming the attack on the fact the school board had allowed the mutants to go to the local high school. "There ain't no way God was going to allow that foolishness to go unpunished," one man stated, nodding as he looked at the travesty unfolding behind him.

"Oh god." She turned to tell Magneto, gasping at the fury in his features, the metal objects on his desk beginning to rattle.

He rose, quickly exiting the room and she followed. He didn't react to her, entering the bedroom, quickly stripping, his uniform molding to his body. "Erik. Stop." Rogue stood in the doorway, frantically trying to decide what to do. "You don't know what happened."

His eyes narrowed, helmet gliding across the room. "I know enough," he replied, placing it securely on his head. "Mutants are dead."

He floated past her and she cried out as a metal wrapped around her wrists and she was pushed back into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. She watched in disbelief as the metal lifted from her body and smoothed over the door, effectively blocking her in. "Damn it," she growled, slamming into it, breaking through. She flew to her room, grabbing her comm link and turned it on as she flew towards the hanger doors.

Magneto was already gone. This was not good. She attached the link to her ear and started flying towards Earth, utilizing her speed. "Rogue to X-Men. We got a situation."

xxx

The X-Men had told her to wait, to regroup with them and together they would deal with Magneto. _That_ was precisely why she'd disregarded the order. 'Deal with Magneto', that phrase alone told her precisely how they were going to approach this situation. Erik was emotional, he was stubborn and he believed whole heartedly in what he was doing. He needed a voice of reason, or at least that is what she told herself. She could be it, help him see...well, she wasn't all that sure what she was going to help him see. Just stop him from hurting anyone.

_Please don't have already hurt anyone_, she willed, narrowing in on Hattisburg, tensing as she heard screaming in the distance. She moved towards it, mouth gaping as she spotted him. Magneto was standing in the middle of a lawn, three men pinned to the wall of a house by pieces of what used to be a car.

"Erik!" she yelled, moving towards him, stopping at the fury in his expression as he turned to look at her. "What are you doing?"

She hesitated as she continued forward and she saw his brow crease in annoyance, lifting a hand. "These are the men responsible," Magneto replied, pieces of a car whirled past her, hovering around him.

"How...how do you know they're responsible?" She looked at the men, noting the horrified looks on their faces. She had no idea what she was going to do.

"They confessed, Rogue." Magneto's eyes were whiter than she'd ever seen them, his fury evident. The metal whirled around him, shifting closer to the men. "Tell her," he demanded, looking at them, metal nicking one, causing him to cry out. "Tell her what you told the rest of the miscreants of this town."

Rogue moved closer, ignoring the men, focusing on Magneto. "Erik...this isn't the way to deal with it."

He whirled on her, looking down at her, grasping her arms and pulled her forward. "Tell her," he ordered, forcing her to look at the men. His touch wasn't painful, just firm but he was scaring her. "Now." The metal sliced into one of the men's arms and he screamed in pain, blood flowing freely from the fresh cut.

"Erik, stop it," she begged, as she was bombarded with images of Zaladane being pierced by metal.

"No." His fingers were painful on her arm and her pulled her back so that she was flush against him. "I will not repeat myself."

"We put those damn animals down," the burly man yelled, spitting at them. "Just like we'd do you and that bitch. Filthy mutants. You don't deserve to--" The man didn't finish his sentence, the metal slicing against his throat and he made a gurgling noise, eyes wide.

Rogue tried to scream but no sound came, her vision blurry as the metal hovered towards the next man. _Don't do this._ She tried to move, to dislodge the men but her limbs wouldn't cooperate. The youngest was crying, pleading for his life and closed her eyes, hearing him gasp his last breath. She sank to her knees in front of Magneto, tears pouring down her cheeks, fists balled in her lap.

"They murdered those children," Magneto stated, his voice hollow and she looked up.

"You murdered them." She shook her head, flinching when he reached for her. He stiffened and she cried harder.

In the distance she could hear Scott and the others calling her name, the sound of the X-Jet landing. "I am leaving," Magneto told her, offering his hand.

She stared at it and shook her head. "I can't go with you." _Not now._

She expected him to simply leave but he knelt down beside her, gently cradling her face in his hands. "When mutants have finally obtained their rightful place there will be no need for bloodshed. Then you will understand why I have done this." He kissed her and she cried against his lips, not wanting him to pull away, closing her eyes when he did. "And I will forgive you."

Rogue looked up, watching him rise into the air as Wolverine finally made it to her side. Tears blurred her vision as she watched Magneto leave her life for the second time. "Come on, darlin'," Wolverine said, helping her to her feet. "There ain't nothing for you here."

She hiccuped harder, leaning into her friend's embrace, desperate to get away. "I love him," she murmured, letting Wolverine strap her into a seat on the Blackbird.

He sighed, brushing hair from her face. "Love ain't always enough, Rogue."

She cried out at that and ignored the others, leaning her head against the wall and shut her eyes, not wanting to think, thankful Wolverine made sure she was left alone.

xxxx

Rogue stayed in her room for a week, eating whatever Wolverine or Jubilee left on the bedside table. Scott had come in once and she'd promptly thrown the lamp at him when he'd said Magneto's name. He hadn't returned. The sunlight was shining through the cracks in her blinds, dancing across the room and disrupting the shadows. She could hear the sound of laughter below her window. Storm and the new guy. The Cajun fella.

Sighing, Rogue forced herself to get up, her movements slow and went through the process of showering and changing. It had been odd to sleep alone, discomforting. The feel of wood and porcelain beneath her feet strange after so many weeks of metal. She missed it like breathing. Maybe even more so. Shaking her head, she forced herself to leave the room, deterring her movements every time she heard voices.

Eventually she found herself in the library and sat down by the bay window, looking out across the lawn. "That was one of Erik's favorite places to sit and think as well, Rogue," Xavier stated, and she turned, watching with trepidation as he moved towards her. She stared at the wheelchair, convinced she could escape quickly. "It is good to have you home."

Rogue looked away at that, staring back outside, remembering when she'd begun thinking of the space-station as that. If that old saying 'home is where the heart is' had any validity then this wasn't her home. Her heart was up there, torn into little pieces. Did Erik even care?

"Erik is a complicated man, Rogue, I am sure you do not need me to tell you that." Xavier was watching her, that annoying smile Mystique had always said was untrustworthy directed at her. "His cause is his life."

"No offense, Professor," Rogue started, glaring at him. "But I ain't in the mood to hear you say any of this."

"He is not capable of thinking of anything else."

She rose. "You're wrong. Everyone sees him as a monster. He ain't."

"I assure you, I know that." Xavier was smiling again, that condescending twist of his lips that made her want to smack him, hands steepled in his lap.

Rogue pushed open the bay windows and flew out, needing to distance herself, ignoring the Professor's call. She settled down on a rock by the lake, looking intently up at the sky. The Professor was right. Magneto's life was his cause and the ending of whatever had been occurring between them would do nothing to deter him. It was best if she started realizing that now. Wasn't it?

Sighing, she flew back to the mansion, heading to her room to wash her face. She faltered as she looked at her bed, eyes widening at the small metallic bracelet on her bed. She picked it up, tears renewing as she looked at the paper lying beside it. "Do not hesitate to call," she whispered, reading Erik's handwriting and fastened the bracelet on her wrist, smiling when she realized it was a comm link. The metal slowly moved around her hand, like a caress and she gasped, turning quickly and moving towards the window.

Rogue nodded silently, watching Magneto's rise, disappearing from view. Someday. That was all she could think.

Someday.


End file.
